Tout ça pour ça
by Lalyblue
Summary: Engueulade entre Brian et Justin


Bonjour à toutes et tous.

Un petit délire que je me suis fait. C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux mais ça m'a amusé de l'écrire

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Encore une fois c'est toi qui décide »

« Tu me fais chier Justin. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Tu savais depuis le début comment j'étais et à aucun moment je ne t'ai promis de changer pour toi »

« Tu pourrais au moins me montrer que je compte un peu pour toi Brian. J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet pour toi et que tu t'en fou de ma gueule »

« Justin, arrêtes avec tes idées idiotes de mec de 18ans. On n'est pas un couple, on ne le sera jamais. Jamais je ne t'offrirai des fleurs, t'inviterai à diner au restaurant, t'emmènerai en voyage, resterai avec toi le soir devant la télévision. Ma vie c'est sortir en boite, sniffer de la spéciale K, baiser à outrance et me faire plaisir. Si cela ne te convient pas, la porte est grande ouverte. Tu fais ton sac et tu dégages. »

Voilà la 'discussion' que nous avions eu avant que je ne rentre sous la douche. J'en avais marre qu'il me traite de la sorte. Marre d'être la marionnette de Monsieur le macho.

La douche n'arriva pas à me détendre le moins du monde. Quand je sorti il était déjà parti au boulot et ne m'avait même pas attendu pour m'emmener au boulot. C'est donc en retard que j'arrivai et complètement déprimé.

« Ha ben te voilà mon ange j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose » me lança Debbie lorsque j'arrivai enfin.

« Désolé » fut tout ce que mes lèvres laissèrent échappées.

Debbie se retourna alors vers moi et viens m'enlacer en voyant ma tête qui ne devait pas être jolie à ce moment précis.

« Dis-moi tout joli cœur. Que t'a-t-il fait de si horrible ? Je sais qu'il peut être dur à comprendre mais je suis sur qu'il t'aime. A sa manière » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Il me prend pour un con et se sert de moi. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas »

Je me dégagea de son étreinte et parti enfilé mon tablier et commença mon service.

Les clients et les commandes défilèrent se qui me permis de ne pas trop penser à cette énième engueulade entre nous mais il me fut impossible d'afficher le moindre sourire sur mon visage.

Une heure avant la fin de mon service, Mick et Brian débarquèrent. Rien d'exceptionnel ce snack était notre QG mais je me serai bien passé de les voir la. Je n'avais qu'une envie, devenir transparent et les fuir mais Debbie ne l'entendis pas de cette manière et me demanda ou plutôt m'ordonna de prendre leur commande. Plus je m'approchais de la table et plus l'angoisse montait ainsi que les pulsations de mon cœur mais il fallait que je le fasse.

« Salut Mick. Vous prendrez quoi ? » Demandais-je mal assuré

« Un sandwich poulet pour moi avec plein de mayonnaise et une portion de frite » me demanda Mick avec un regard interrogatif quand il s'aperçut de mon manque d'entrain

« Un café pour moi avec un mec bien foutu et pas chiant en dessert » ma lança Brian

« Il vous arrive quoi » nous demanda Mick

« Rien » répondîmes nous en cœur.

Je parti rapidement sans le regarder ce qui était difficile pour moi, déposa la commande en cuisine et parti me réfugier dans la ruelle derrière le snack. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Cela me soulagea un peu mais n'atténua pas complètement ma peine. Un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner. En me retournant, je vis que Mick était derrière moi adossé au mur.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Depuis que je suis passé le chercher à son boulot les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont 'oui', 'non', 'hum' et 'peut-être'. Quand à toi, ton sourire à disparu et tu te caches pour pleurer. Et ne parlons même pas de la tension que l'on peut sentir entre vous deux. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé du tout » dis-je larmoyant. « Une énième divergence de point de vue mais la j'en ai marre. Il a même osé me dire que si cela ne me convenait pas je pouvais prendre mes affaires et passer la porte. Je pense qu'il faut que nous fassions un break quelque temps afin de voir ou nous en sommes réellement. »

A cette pensée mon cœur eu mal et se serra mais peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien. Cela nous permettra peut-être d'avancer dans notre relation ou alors de la stopper même si cette alternative ne m'enchantait guère.

Je me levai de la marche ou j'étais assis, m'essuya les yeux et commençait à rentrer afin de finir mon service.

« Tu savais comment il était quand vous vous êtes rencontré. Il ne t'a pas menti. Tu ne peux le changer » me dis Mick alors que je passais à coté de lui.

En rentrant dans le snack, mon regard se dirigea vers la place occupait Brian quelques instant plus tôt mais il n'y était plus. Debbie s'approcha de moi, me serra dans ses bras et me dis que je pouvais partir vu dans l'état ou j'étais.

Je me retrouvais donc sur Liberty avenue sans savoir où aller. Le loft n'était pas envisageable étant donner qu'il m'avait dit de partir, ma mère ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je me retrouvais chez elle et me poserait un tas de question en me disant « je te l'avait bien dit ».

Alors je me mis à errer dans les rues du quartier gay de Pittsburg tout en me demandant comment nous en étions arrivés la. Je me repassai les bons moments que nous avions vécu ensemble comme cette fois lors d'une exposition au centre Gay et Lesbien ou il ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle faisant fit des quand dira-t-on et me montrant qu'il s'intéressait à mon art. Mais aussi tous ces moments qui me faisait mal, quand il passait sa soirée dans la Back room du Babylon à se faire sucer ou a fourrer le plus de mecs possibles et qu'après il rentrait à la maison trop fatigué pour me faire un minimum attention à moi.

La, cette histoire était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Cela faisait près de 2H que j'errai sans but. Je me trouvais devant le Woody's et une folle envie de me bourrer me traversa l'esprit mais même cela me fit déprimer car me ramena à Brian. C'est l'un des endroits que nous fréquentions souvent et ou il draguait à tout va. Je risquais donc de le croiser et je ne le supporterai pas. Je repris donc ma route et mes pas m'emmenèrent droit chez Debbie. Avant même que je ne frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Je pensai bien que tu viendrai ici mon ange. Rentre j'ai fait du café frais et t'es préparé la chambre de Mick »

« Merci Debbie. Je suis désolé de venir te déranger si tard »

En entrant dans la maison, je vis Vic dans la cuisine mais celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement.

« Ca va aller gamin ne t'en fait pas. Tous les couples ont des hauts et des bas. Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps. Il tient à toi mais ne peux pas changer du tout au tout » me dit-il

Je m'installais donc à la table et Debbie me servi une grande tasse de café fumant avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire ce qui pour Debbie était un exploit mais je pense qu'elle avait compris que je n'étais pas en état de parler. Mais surtout je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher il se fait tard et il faut que tu sois en forme demain. »

« Je vais y aller mais ne suis pas sur de dormir »

« Passes une bonne nuit mon ange » me dit-elle en m'embrassant

Cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas dormi dans cette chambre. Tout un tas de souvenir me revinrent en mémoire comme la fois ou Brian était venu me chercher la première fois ou j'étais parti de chez mes parents et que je l'avais sucé avidement. Je me déshabillais et pris place dans ce petit lit. Me tournant d'un coté puis de l'autre avant que Morphée ne daigne enfin m'emmener au pays du sommeil. Sommeil qui fut agité et rempli de cauchemars. Je revoyais indéfiniment ce douloureux moment ou Brian m'avait dit que si cela ne me convenait pas je pouvais partir et c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais fuis.

Le lendemain matin, des œufs au bacon et des toasts m'attendaient dans la cuisine. Debbie avait déjà tout préparé. Cette femme est exceptionnelle.

« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? »

« Nuit agitée. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me réveillé en sursaut. »

« Va le voir. Je suis sure qu'il est dans le même état que toi et fuir ne fera pas avancer la situation tu sais. Il faut que vous parliez une bonne fois pour toute de ce différent. »

« Je ne sais pas Debbie que veux-tu que je lui dise. Tout le monde me répète sans cesse qu'il ne changera pas. Il a été clair dès le départ avec moi. Il ne croit pas en l'amour mais crois à la baise. Que puis-je attendre de lui ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca » s'emporta-t-elle « C'est la première fois que Brian vis avec quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais revu ses coups d'un soir avant toi. Il se préoccupe de tes besoins et fait attention à tes fréquentations. Si réellement il se foutait de toi tu vivrais chez tes parents car il n'aurait même pas proposé que tu t'installes ici et que tu continu à voir le groupe alors mets un peu d'eau dans ton vin, ravale tes idéaux et va le voir pour discuter avec lui. Effectivement il ne sera jamais le mec romantique que tu espérais mais c'est comme ca que tu l'aime »

« Mais… » Tentai-je

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Mange tes œufs, va prendre ta douche, habilles toi et file le rejoindre. On est samedi il ne travaille pas et doit donc être au loft »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait ce que m'a demandé Debbie je me retrouvais devant la porte du loft. Depuis maintenant 15min je me torturais entre faire demi-tour et frapper à la porte.

Je pris sur moi et frappa une première fois. Personne ne me répondit. Je frappai une seconde fois un peu plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Je pris le risque de rentrer. Au pire je le trouvais au lit avec un mec ou plus, au mieux il n'était pas la ce qui me laissait le temps de réfléchir a quoi lui dire.

J'entrai donc dans le loft en refermant derrière moi et en m'avançant un peu je le découvrit dans son fauteuil design. Il était la, le visage fatigué, les yeux rouges, simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging et au tour de son coup, cette horrible écharpe en soie, maculée de mon sang, que je portais le soir de mon agression et qu'il avait donc gardé. Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers moi

« Que fais-tu ici ? » me dit-il froidement

« Je… Je voulais… » Bégayais-je

« Tu voulais quoi ? Me reprendre la tête comme hier ? Encore me dire que je me sert de toi comme d'une marionnette ? » Cracha-t-il

Il s'était levé furieux et s'était rapproché de moi. J'étais plaqué contre un pilier et pouvais voir toute la rage dans ses yeux.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un canapé Justin. Un putain de canapé à la con que j'ai choisi sans toi parce que j'ai craqué dessus et que j'espérai qu'il te plairai également. Un simple canapé que j'aurai voulu essayer avec toi afin de tester le confort qu'annonçait le créateur. Mais non il a fallu que tu ouvre ta jolie petite gueule pour me reprocher le fait de l'avoir acheté sans t'avoir demandé ton avis. Acheté avec les gentils petits sous que je gagne en bossant comme un con pour que monsieur soit à l'aise ici »

Toute cette fureur dans ses yeux et ses paroles ne cachait pas la tristesse que je pu apercevoir. Effectivement j'avais régit comme un gamin lorsque j'avais découvert ce nouveau canapé dans le salon.

Sans même comprendre réellement ce que je faisais, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai sauvagement. Il fut tout d'abord surpris mais répondis à ce baiser de la même manière. Mes mains commencèrent à se balader sur son torse musclé que j'aimai temps. Je lui enlevai cette écharpe et la jeta loin de nous. Il commença à me déshabiller et à se frotter sensuellement contre moi. Mon érection devenait douloureuse tellement j'avais envi de lui et je sentais qu'il était aussi impatient que moi.

« Fais-moi essayer ce nouveau canapé » lui demandai-je

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange »

Il nous dirigea donc vers ce nouveau canapé, s'assis et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Nous étions nus et nos mains caressaient l'autre sans retenue.

« J'ai envie de te sentir en moi » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et sortie le tube de lubrifiant du tiroir de la table basse. Il s'en enduit les doigts et commença à me préparer délicatement, tout en continuant à m'embrasser, afin de pouvoir le recevoir sans problème. Cette sensation de ses doigts rendu froids avec le gel me fis légèrement frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? » m'interrogeât-il

« Non je profite de ce que tu me fais »

Il prit le préservatif qu'il avait sorti en même temps que le gel et le déroula sur sa verge. Une fois couvert, il pointa sa queue à l'entrée de mon anus et s'y inséra précautionneusement. Je commençait alors a me mouvoir sur son sexe tendu. Nos souffle étaient court et nos râle bien présent. La position n'étant pas idéale pour lui qui aimait donner son rythme à nos ébats, il me retourna, m'allongea sur le canapé, se mis sur moi et donna des coups de reins rapides afin de nous faire atteindre notre extase. Il s'écroula sur moi et m'embrassa.

« Je pense que ce créateur à de l'avenir. Ce canapé est vraiment très bien » me dit-il

« Si tu veux acheter les fauteuils qui vont avec, je te promets de ne pas faire de crise mais il faudra qu'on les essaye de la même manière »

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Le fauteuil design que nous avons est très bien. Viens dormir un peu. On a besoin de se reposer. Ce soir c'est une soirée jeunes au Babylon et je compte bien me faire de la chaire fraiche »

Voilà. Brian Serial Fucker était de retour mais c'est effectivement comme ca que je l'aimai. Jamais je ne pourrais le changer.


End file.
